


AceSabo - My Personal Guard

by okamidemon



Category: One Piece
Genre: ... idk how to tag, Angst, China Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamidemon/pseuds/okamidemon
Summary: Here comes a quality description. Here we go... BASICALLY a AU that takes place in olden China. (Disclaimer: I legit don't know much history. I just watch dramas... so it's like...) Ace is one of the princes in his province that was chosen to be the successor. Due to a recent assassination attempt, he is given a personal guard for protection, or more like his own distraction he has to see everyday... Oh boy, that was actually not that bad of a description tbh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT some historian on olden China so don't expect everything to be fact. Things like the class system, provinces, how things work, don't expect it to be right. If it is wrong, hey... it's wrong because I dunno. I could have searched it up but I don't want to study so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I speak Mandarin and that is about it. So, there is that.
> 
> And, in case some didn't see, this fic will have mature content.
> 
> 謝謝你。Enjoy.

 "Ah, shut up! I don't wanna go," I complained as I flipped over onto my stomach and threw my blanket over myself. Today was some meeting that I always had to attend. I really did not want to go since it was so dang boring. All that happened were that some people, what were they called, from the other provinces would come discuss things with me. Usually they would talk to pops, but this time, I was put up since I had to learn how to deal with these people.

"Prince, please do act like a prince," someone said before grabbing my blanket and pulling it right off of me. I panicked and grabbed my clothes that I took off to cover myself.

"Fuck- Marco! Why don't you treat me like a prince then! Don't call me 'Prince,'" I complained loudly.

"You totally just contradicted yourself, Ace," the older one said to be before he started folding my blankets. "Come on. Just get this over with, then you can do whatever you want. Your studies have been cancelled for today."

I looked at him with widened eyes, "really?! No teachers today?" This is what got my attention. I hummed in content before crossing my legs and thinking. I was wondering if it was worth it even though I didn't exactly have a choice.

Marco sighed and set my blanket down before heading to the wooden doors. He opened it a bit and said some things before coming back and chucking clothes at me. "Wear your pants," he ordered.

I pouted and reluctantly did what he told me to do. I was a prince, like he called me. My pops was the emperor. I wasn't like his blood-related son, but he chose me to take his place when he wants to take it back. Why he chose me, I had no idea. He chose a few other people. There were like several princes, but I was like the main guy. I should probably know this stuff, but I really did not care at all.

Marco was one of the sixteen. He is the first prince and I am the second. I was picked up last, yet I was the second. "You done? The girls will help you dress in your formal wear," Marco said before he opened the door and walked out. There were some girls who bowed to him before walking in.

"Prince, we will be dressing you today," one told me. They never really looked at me and would keep their heads down. I sighed and stood up. They bowed before carefully dressing me. I would always try to converse with them. They would speak back to me and sometimes we would talk more. I heard that in other provinces, the nobles and all that would sometimes kill their servants- no... they aren't servants. Maids? Well, to others they were just 'servants.'

I found that completely absurd. When we would get some new maids, they would always be terrified to talk to us higher ups. I watched the girls getting me ready and smiled. They all eventually get comfortable though and live good lives. That made me happy to be in this family. They always acted like all maids did with bowing and all that, but that was fine, When the two finished, they gave me a smile with their bow before backing out of my room and shutting the door.

I waved to them and thanked them for their work. Marco didn't come to attack me about the meeting, so I stayed in my room for a while. Eventually, I did get up to out though. I made my way out with a yawn and was soon greeted by some other maids. They told me to follow them to where I was to meet up with some people.

"Prince, you will be getting a personal servant today," one said as we walked.

"What? Ah- and I said not to call yourselves servants," I complained.

The girls giggled before thinking. "Oh... then we will call him a personal guard? That should be it. Calling him a maid won't work," they discussed.

"He? A guard? I don't need a guard," I huffed.

"Last time someone tried to hurt you. We can't allow that to happen anymore. The other province's people can never truly be trusted, Prince," they told me. It was true. Last time at one of the meetings, someone tried to assassinate one of us. Luckily, we all take lessons of self defense so we managed to take the person down. The attacker slit his own throat before we could question which province he was from though...

People are such violent creatures... "What's this person's name? Is he strong enough? I'm pretty strong by myself," I told them. They laughed and kept walking. Soon, we arrived at the open area in the palace. There, I saw Marco and Izo talking to some of our guards and another person. Izo was the 16th prince. Sometimes people would call him a princess, but whoever says that would get beat. I got beat a few times...

We made our way down and the girls bowed their goodbyes before backing away to leave. I made my way to Izo and looked at the guards. They stood in attention and greeted me clearly. I gave them a nod, then looked passed them to the stranger.

"Prince Ace, we will introduce your new personal guard," one stated before they stepped aside to allow the new one through.

"Well, I never really had one, so is 'new' the right word," I asked. The guards sighed with a smile when they heard me. I loved making my people smile and laugh.

Light footsteps were heard as the stranger stepped in between the guards. Izo and Marco stepped aside, so I was now in the middle, facing my personal guard. My eyes went from his feet up to the tips of his wavy blond hair. "Prince," I heard him say. His voice was unexpectedly beautiful. It was calm and soothing to the ear. He knelt down and kept his head lowered. "My name is Sabo, but you may call me whatever pleases you. I am now your personal guard. Prince, I will risk my life to make sure no one even bruises you," he said to me.

I watched him quietly before sighing, "Sabo. I will call you by your name. Raise your head and take a stand. Let me look at you."

Sabo flinched slightly, probably shocked at my request. He did get up though and look at me. My eyes widened at his appearance as I took a more careful look at him. He wasn't as built as me, which made him more slender. There was scars scattered around his arms and his left side. His left eye also had a distinct scar across it. He was probably blind in that eye, seeing that it was discolored to a grey that was tinted a light purple. His other eye was a deep blue that was beautifully striking. It looked like he had several piercings. His ears looked like they had all the piercings you could possibly have. There were some one his left eyes scar where he would have had his eyebrow. His appearance was quite... alluring.

His outfit highlighted his body even more. It looked all skin tight. His top was a bright red, which was a common color. It wrapped around his neck and down his chest. I couldn't see the back, but it looked like it would have a pretty open back. Thinking about how his back side would look was a bit... It wasn't just that. His top wasn't just possibly open back. Even without that, there were cuts in places where it really didn't need it. It was sleeveless and showed his arms, which was okay. The other cuts were one diamond shape at his stomach that showed his soft ab muscles and his belly button. The last two were cut to show his hip bones. I wondered why he had to wear such a sexual outfit, but I wondered more on why I didn't complain.

His pants were luckily more tame. It was still pretty skin tight-looking, but it was just plain black all the way down to his ankles. He was some kind of clear cloth hanging from his side and wrapping around him. I wondered how he would fight with that, but... Either way, it looked nice. Other than all that sex-appeal he had, he wore black gloves that were probably for his weapon.

"Prince," Sabo suddenly said.

I flinched and blinked, "wha-"

"You had not said anything in awhile. Is something the matter? Prince Marco and Prince Izo had already left," he told me as he motioned to the side with his eyes.

I looked over to the side and saw that indeed they left. Was I staring for that long? I felt my face heat up. "Y-you! It's all because you look like that! Your outfit and all that," I stuttered in embarrassment.

Sabo looked at me before looking at what he was wearing. "I understand. I will find another outfit to wear," he said to me.

"Ah- no. you don't have to... Just... Never mind! Let's go," I poke loudly before turning to go to the place where the meetings are mostly held. Sabo bowed and followed after me quietly. Out of all the people they could have picked for me to be a personal guard, they had to pick this one that had bursting sex-appeal... At the same time, I could always tell him to wear something else, but I actually told him to continue wearing all that. What was I doing...


	2. Chapter 2

I totally forgot what the meeting was about. All I remember was that I just sat there and listened to the other princes from the other province bickering. The province I was in was supposedly the most powerful. I thought that too since everyone was one here. The other provinces had definite distinction in classes. Ours definitely had classes as well, but to see a prince or even the emperor having tea with a villager wasn't a 'once in a lifetime' moment. There were a total of four provinces. Bai, Hei, Huo lie, and Hai were the names. Mine, or my pops, was Bai. Hai is the highest in population and is great in trade since they are near the ocean. Huo lie is also a great trad province due to how well they can obtain foreign goods. Hei is... The poorest province due to their lack of relations and reluctance to strengthen any.

I sighed and sat on my little throne. Since we were at my home, I got to sit on my own chair while they sat on pillows. Watching them was boring, but I really didn't care about what they were talking about. Something apparently made one very angry and he began throwing a tantrum, knocking his tea cup onto the ground. Of course it was the prince from Hei Province. Luckily, there was carpet beneath so it didn't break. His servant panicked and tried to pick it up, but they were only hit for being too close. Honestly... How was I supposed to work with people who treat others like this?

"Why don't you do anything," he raged towards me. "This is a meeting where we all discuss! Even last time... Take your job more seriously!"

I saw Sabo take a step forward from besides me, so I held up a hand. He stopped and drew back to his original place. "I do take it seriously. More than you. I can listen and I know this conversation has nothing to do with my province. Complaining about the poor? We don't have that problem," I hissed.

"You- Are you saying you are better?! You greedy noble," the angered one snapped before getting up. "I'll inform my father of your claim of power," he said loudly before storming off.

I wish I didn't have to be the one nominated. Pops was always good at his job. He knew I never liked it, yet here I am. I yawned and got up, "well, one is gone. A meeting needs all to agree, yet one has stormed off. Such a child. We still good? The rest of you."

The other two princes sighed and stood with a nod. We bowed and said some little things before we decided to have something to eat together to talk about the topic between the three of us. These other two were decently close with us. The one from Hei, on the other hand, was probably the one most likely to have a war against us. The topic was about the situation of the 'poor' in their provinces. I honestly had nothing much to tell them but to treat them better.

For us, if someone needed great help, we would help them. Of course we couldn't help with every single thing, so we just helped with the major ones like food and water. We wandered around the garden and halls as we spoke. The three of us ended up talking about other things though.

"Prince," someone called out from behind us. We all turned to look. Sabo lowered his head immediately when he saw us and took a knee. "Your majesties," he said.

"Speak," I told him. "You have permission."

"Yes. I thank you," Sabo replied before standing. "The prince from the Hei Province is in search of your majesties."

"He didn't leave... Boo," the one besides me sighed. "Deming, that idiot. Virtue and bright? Aya... More like... stupid."

"Oh, Bojing~ You shouldn't say that," the other snickered. "You will start a war."

I sighed at the two. "Yan... You two should have come up with something better," I added before we all laughed. "What is he looking for us for, Sabo?"

Sabo jolted at suddenly being called. "It was not stated, Prince. He told me to retrieve you without question," he answered.

"Hm... Did you not ask? Let's go, Bojing, Yan," I huffed as I headed off. "Lead the way, Sabo."

Sabo gave me a nod and rubbed his ankle on his other leg's shin. He then turned to lead us to where Deming was. It wasn't too far. He was yelling so loud that we could hear from the garden. Sabo walked ahead of us and then stepped aside when we arrived, bowing as we passed. Deming, the prince from the Hei Province was wrecking havoc. He was slamming things around angrily shouting at all our maids.

I glared at him before walking over. "Deming. Stop your actions this instant. You may hurt someone," I grumbled. I looked at the nervous maids and motioned for them to go.

"So what? They're just servants! I don't get why you care so much for these things," Deming hissed at me as he trudges up to me.

I held up my hand, knowing that Sabo would try to stop him. "They are not things, Deming. They are human beings who live and breath exactly like us nobles... This is why your province is having the most trouble when it comes to the people of the lower class," I told him, not moving from my spot.

He stepped up to me before grabbing my clothes forcefully, "my province is just fine! Those 'people' are to stay down and work for us, Prince Ace... Understand your class! We are the 'upper' class for a reason!" Suddenly, he gagged and flew back a few feet from me.

"Wha-" I stared with shocked eyes. Deming tumbled off and I saw a knife clatter away from his body. Did he try to...

Sabo pulled me aside before standing in front of me. His weapon was out and held behind him. I heard coughs from the fallen prince as he tried to get up. "Y-you! How dare you hit me! You are merely a servant. How dare you touch me," he barked.

"Oho... Straight from the prince himself... Is the time of peace ending," Yan murmured from behind us.

Deming soon grinned and laughed, "province of Bai... No pure light exists... Only pure darkness does!" I heard footsteps getting closer and we were soon all surrounded. "Hm... This is going to be way, Bai... Province of White-"

Sabo swung his staff back more behind him and waved a hand in front of himself. I saw him glance at the ones surrounding in a second before he sprinted toward Deming. Instantly, I felt worry of if Sabo was going to kill the prince. That would immediately put our provinces at war. Already, I knew war was going to happen, but a death only quickens it.

"Sabo! Don't touch him," I shouted loudly. At this point, he had already broke a bone of each guard that Deming had, making them fall and start yelling in pain. I saw him freeze when he heard me. He held his staff right over the Hei prince's head. I felt relief wash over me when I saw that the prince wasn't dead yet.

Deming shivered as he stared with wide eyes at the end of Sabo's staff right over his head. "P-pull back! We'll go for now- but we'll be back," he stuttered before he inched away from the frozen stiff Sabo.

I watched the ones that surrounded us pull back slowly. "Sabo, come here," I muttered. I could hear our guards coming out as well. The maids must have notified them. I turned to tell them that everything was fine and a brief summary of what happened. The reason I let the prince go was because he can't decide anything. Maybe, even though he complains, the emperor of the Hei Province would decide that it's fine and war is not needed. There was a sudden loud yell. When I turned towards it, my eyes widened. Sabo was standing there and holding Deming's head with a hand. I saw blood dripping down his arm and onto the ground. "S-Sabo! What did you do? Fuck, I didn't tell you to do anything- Guards, hold him down-"

Sabo quickly let go and looked around in confusion before he was pushed against the wall forcefully. His arms were yanked behind his back to make sure he couldn't do anything. I didn't pay attention to anything and just focused on the unconscious prince. My head just hoped that he was just sleeping or something. I called for the maids to bring him the doctor quickly.

"P-Prin-ce," Sabo mumbled softly before his arms were pulled even more back. He yelped and shut his mouth, knowing he wasn't allowed to talk. His eyes shut as he whimpered from the pain.

I got up when the doctor got there and went over to Sabo. He peaked at me but kept his mouth quiet. "Who ordered you to do anything... I had told you to return to my side, yet you attacked him. Do you want to start a war?! What do you have to say about this, hm? Speak," I hissed.

Sabo opened his mouth now. "I- didn't do anything-- Prince," he said before I motioned to the guards who gripped his hands and arms tighter. He gasped and let out a pained yell.

"You... Don't deny that you did nothing..."

Sabo panted and looked at me quietly before he mumbled, "I- sorry... I did this..."

"I had enough... you only made this more stressful. Throw him in the dungeon. Give him punishment for disobeying and harming others," I ordered before walking off to the other princes who were just watching. Today was supposed to boring and only boring. It wasn't supposed to be stressful. I didn't even stay at the scene and just excused myself. This whole thing tired me out. What was with that guy anyways... He first told me he did nothing, but once I told him to not deny doing it, he did so. How he acted really made me feel like I had a servant...

❁ 

"The Hei Province emperor sent an apology," Haruta informed as he walked into the room we would always hang out in. He opened a envelope and pulled out a letter. "About this afternoon," he added.

I sat up from the couch and looked over to him, "what?"

"Ah, Ace. You left the scene, didn't you? The prince was perfectly fine," Vista added with a laugh as he drank some tea.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," I repeated. I looked at Vista, then Haruta. These two were other princes out of the 16. Vista, the 5th prince and Haruta the 12th.

"The prince apparently attacked Sabo," Izo said from the table. He poured himself some tea and drank some.

Haruta nodded before asking, "wait, who's Sabo?"

"Ace's personal guard. Oh, where is he," Izo questioned.

"Oh... Well anyways! The letter says, 'sorry for my prince I sent. He does not understand how to keep himself calm. Blood makes him faint.' Eh... that's dumb," Haruta read.

"T-Then who's blood was that," I asked loudly, startling Izo. "Ah- sorry, Izo."

"Sabo's," Marco said as he stepped inside. "He was only defending himself. Didn't you say you told him to do nothing? He's not one to disobey, no matter what you tell him to do," he told me.

My mouth dropped open. "I-I have to go," I said loudly before I rolled off of the couch and stumbled out. I sprinted across the halls before skidding to a stop and grabbing a maid over. "W-where are the dungeons! Sabo- Where is he? Is he still there?!"

"P-Prince! Calm down. He's still there, Prince. Shall I call him up for you," she asked worriedly.

I nodded frantically, "please do- and hurry! Please- um... my room. My room. Send him to my room, okay? Hurry, please- thank you." The maid nodded and hurried off. I headed to my room and held my head. "What have I done? Ah- I sent an innocent to be punished..."

Shaking my head, I returned to my room and paced around. I waited impatiently and constantly looked out my door. When I heard the door open and it wasn't me, I quickly looked over, "Sabo-"

Sabo stood there and looked at me quietly. He didn't say anything. I glanced at the guards behind him and motioned for them to leave. I then hurried over and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close against me. Sabo's body tensed and shook slightly. "P-Prince," he finally said out.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry," I muttered. "I should have listened to you or just- I'm an idiot! Oh, why am i the one nominated... I'm supposed to surpass Pops, but... but- I sent an innocent to get punished."

Sabo was quiet for a long while. He then carefully wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay... His majesty told me that... you only have recently been the heir so... It's okay to mess up," he murmured.

"Why did you listen that time and tell me that you did it," I asked him, still holding him firmly. He was warm and comfortable to hold... I shut my eyes and rested my face on his shoulder.

"That was... because Prince told me to," Sabo replied.

"Are you an idiot," I huffed.

"My apologies, Prince... I-if Prince thinks I am, then I must be-"

I finally pulled away a little and looked at him. "Why do you listen to every word I say... Are you telling me that if I told you to die, you would? If I told you to hurt yourself, you would? Why would you do that... You have a life to cherish. It's your own life, Sabo. You need to listen to me mostly, but don't just-"

"B-but I want to... do everything," Sabo replied as he looked at me.

"Hm... Are you sure," I asked. What was I thinking of doing... I let go of him and stepped back to my bed and sat down. When I saw Sabo nod, I gulped nervously. My head was going insane at what I was thinking about. He wouldn't do it though, right? "Then... close those doors and take... um... all that off."

Sabo blinked before he turned and shut the doors. He then looked back at me. I heard rubbing of fabrics as he carefully unclipped the clear fabric he had attached to his hip and wrapped around his waist. He was seriously doing it. I knew my mouth was open at least a bit as I watched. My mind was trying to get myself to tell him to stop, but I guess the other part of me was stronger. So, my eyes just watched this man undress himself.

He let the golden clips drop onto the ground and just hang from the back before he ran his fingers under his pants to pull it down. I just stared silently and could feel my face heating up. Why was a guy making me feel like this? I shut my eyes tightly when I saw his pants going down before peaking. A sigh escaped my lips when I saw that he was still covered there.

As a guy, he is quite... slender. "W-Wait, Sabo," I said suddenly. Sabo stopped as he was moving his pants to the side and looked up at me. "Come here... Are you still hurt," I asked him, remembering why I thought he did wrong.

Sabo stepped over to me and took off his gloves. He set those aside and showed me his hands. They had scars all over them. Those were all closed though, except one on the hand I saw him holding the Hei Prince with. "I am fine, though," he told me.

"No you aren't... Doesn't it hurt," I murmured before taking his hand and looking at the cut. "And... why are you actually taking off your clothes just cause I told you to... I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Mn... Shall I put them back on-"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto my bed before flipping over on top of him. "Do you know what I could have asked you to do," I grumbled. I didn't like it... How he was willing to do everything. "I'm telling you... Stop doing that. What if I was some creepy pervert?!"

"But... Prince is not," Sabo replied simply.

"So if I decided to have sex with you, you would let me," I questioned as I ran a hand up his body. Sabo jolted and looked down at my hand. "Would you not care that much to let me do that," I continued asking before I leaned down to run my tongue up the side of his neck.

Sabo tensed and turned his head to the side quickly, "P-Prince- I..."

"Come on. Tell me," I whispered to his ear. I only planned to scare him to teach him to not always listen to every word I tell him to. My hand ran down his chest now. I felt the silky fabric he wore, to the soft skin of his thighs. Sabo flinched when I licked at his ear. He seemed sensitive there...

I smiled, feeling like he had learned by now. Sabo gripped my clothed tightly and mumbled my title again. I slipped my tongue over his piercing, then heard something that wasn't what I had thought I was going to hear. Sabo gasped out a moan.

I pulled away and stared down at him, shocked at what I heard. W-why was that so sexual sounding?! I gulped and looked at him panting softly on my bed. Quick- I had to do something. "You- Why aren't you pushing me away? Are you really okay with this," I asked quickly.

Sabo looked up at me with his eyes before he turned his head to me. He brought up his legs, then moved his hand to cover his mouth. "T-this sort of thing... If I do this, Prince can feel good... Someone told me," he said. He then looked away with his reddening face. This was the most I have seen any sort of expression on his face. It may have been what broke me too, or... what he said after. Sabo glanced up at me and said very softly, "I want to... make Prince feel good so..."

"... If you were assigned to someone else, would you do this too," I asked. Somehow that instantly came to mind.

Sabo looked up at me and shook his head. "I- only you... Only my prince," he told me. He then covered his mouth fully.

"Did you just say... 'my?'"

"I- did... mn," he nodded, then shut his eyes tightly.

I looked down at him for a bit before leaning down to him. "How long have you known me, Sabo," I asked before biting his ear gently. Sabo let out a small squeak, but did not reply. "It's an order. Answer me," I said before biting down harder.

Sabo whimpered and panted softly, "s-some years, Prince."

"Years? From what," I asked, pulling away again to look at him.

"Um... I'm from... Hei Province and... I was a guard for a while and- I saw you once and," Sabo answered.

I chuckled softly before sliding a hand right under his leg and pushing it up. "So, I am your crush? Did you run away from their grasps just to become my personal guard? When you got assigned, did you feel like you went to heaven," I joked. "Then... what I am doing to you right now. Is this something you want?" I did plan to only scare him, but... that really didn't work. I guess it would never work though since he obviously didn't hate it. This guy... was cute. I just hoped that no one was wanting to visit me tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content

I let out hot breaths as I glanced down at the one beneath me. My eyes watched the blond gripping the blankets and letting out his sexual moans and pants. Earlier… what was I planning? Oh, yeah. I wanted to just scare him to learn to not listen to every work I tell him, but… I leaned down and set a hand over one of his while my other slipped to his hips before adjusting myself to start slamming into him. Sabo gasped loudly and let go of the blanket. He turned his hand to hold mine tightly as his moans got louder. Obviously… what I tried to do did not work. I was unexpectedly confessed to. He apparently knew me for a while, but never spoke to me since he was from another province. To be able to just talk to me, he became a soldier, commander, guard, then fled. I didn’t know how he got here though.  
“Sabo,” I mumbled under my breath. I opened my mouth and bit down on the back of his neck. He whimpered slightly and eventually managed to reply to his name with my title. I licked where I bit, then looked at it. This guy had a lot of piercings. Well, he wasn’t covered in them head to toe, but he had a lot on both ears and one on the back of his neck. I ran my tongue over the one on his neck, before giving it a kiss. The piercings made him even more appealing, I would say. I wondered if he had more that I didn’t find. Though… I could probably find them since he was here… naked and taking me from behind.  
“Ah- Prince! Mn… wait-” Sabo panted heavily and had his head set on the bed. Did I go too hard, I wondered. I stopped and leaned down more to him before telling him to speak. Even in these times, he waited for permission to speak. Sabo took breaths and stared under himself, “d-dirty…”  
“Hah? What is… you don’t like this,” I asked him in confusion.  
Sabo shook his head and let out tired breaths before mumbling, “I- I’ll… dirty Prince’s bed… in this position.” I blinked and moved back. That would definitely happen, but did he really care about that stuff in the middle of this? I sighed before grabbing his shoulder.  
I turned him over for his back to be on the bed. Oh, like this, I could see his face. I chuckled softly and licked my lips, “hm… is this okay, Sabo?” Sabo blushed even when he saw me. He covered his face with his hands and peaked out from between his fingers.  
“Mn… I-it’s fine… like this,” he still answered despite his embarrassment. I smiled at him. He was surprisingly so cute even though he was a guy.

I sat up from my bed and yawned. “Damn, is it morning already,” I grumbled. I wondered if I had lessons today. Man… I was 22 and I still have to take classes? There were for fighting and mannerisms, but… I blinked when I heard soft breaths. Oh, that’s right. Last night… I looked over to my side and looked at the sleeping blond by me. He must be exhausted from the whole day. I moved a hand to touch his hair gently. It was so soft to the touch. I smiled before leaning down to give him a kiss on the temple.  
“Oh, did I wake you,” I mumbled softly as I noticed his eyes slowly opening. He looked over to me sleepily before yawning. “How are you feeling? I kinda… I should have held back,” I mumbled.  
Sabo blinked slowly before trying to sit up. The soreness from his body only made him lie down again. He then started panicking, “ah- Prince- I… I’m sorry… I- I can’t get up-”  
“Eh… Well, isn’t that how it usually is? I did do you pretty hard so…” I sat back and watched him. “Did you not know? Wait… are you…”  
Sabo peaked over to me with a face of full panic, “w-why does it hurt?!” I couldn’t believe this guy was a virgin. To think I did him so hard to… “Eh- Prince… Why do you look sad? Was I not good,” he asked when he saw my tired expression.  
I reached my hand over to him and set it on his head, “you never done this before? It’s kinda normal to feel sore after it. Sorry… I should have been more gentle. You just made me feel so amazing, so I got a little carried away.”  
Sabo stared at me before looking away to think a bit. From last night, to now, was the most I have seen of his expressions. When we were out and about, his face would always remain calm and emotionless. Something in me felt nice when I thought about how I was the only one to see these sides of him. “I-It’s okay… If it’s normal and it makes Prince happy,” he mumbled. He bunched up the pillow and peaked over to me with his mouth covered. “I won’t mind this soreness every morning,” he added.  
“... Every morning,” I repeated quietly. Was he being serious or did he just put a date. I sighed before laughing out loud. “You better not regret that statement,” I told him before going down to kiss his forehead. “It may not just be nightly… You’re so amazing that I may want you throughout the day,” I teased as I pushed my hand under the blankets. Sabo jolted, then his face reddened again. He didn’t say anything though. I watched him before pulling him more against me, “tell me, Sabo. Did you hate it? Did you like it? Be honest with me.”  
“It… hurt,” Sabo replied as he stared down at our bodies touching. “But… it, later… felt really good,” he murmured.  
“That so? Then… Let’s do it again,” I whispered to his ear.

I laid on my bed and yawned as I watched Sabo wobbling around. “Hey… you’ll fall and hurt yourself,” I warned him. “Let’s take a bath. Bath with me. I’ll clean ya up,” I added. Sabo looked over at me before letting out a huff.  
“I can’t wash with Prince… I’m not allowed to,” he told me as he picked up the clothes that were on the ground.  
“I give you permission. It’s an order. Bath with me. It’ll be fun~ Plus… You can’t possibly go out to the open bath looking like that,” I hummed as my eyes examined all the marks I had placed on his body.  
Sabo watched me on my bed before sighing, “mn… if Prince is allowing me, then I will go…”  
I sat up and stretched before getting up to go scoop him up, “let’s go!” Sabo panicked and tried to hold on, but ended up not. “Hold onto me, Sabo. I need to cover you up,” I told him. Only then, did he wrap his arms around my neck to hold on tight.  
“I can walk on my own- Prince needn’t carry me,” he complained.  
I groped his thigh slightly and chuckled, “you’ll dirty the floors if you walk too much. Everything will drip out.” Sabo’s face reddened as he looked away quickly. I hummed and grabbed a cloth and set it over Sabo. My clothes were already on, or at least loosely hanging on there. Then, I headed out, peeking around to make sure no one was there. Maid were pretty tricky to avoid, but I managed.  
I didn’t have an individual bath, but only the princes could use that one. None of them would be using it at this time. So, I would be able to sneak in and put Sabo in the water before anything else. If anyone came in, they won’t be able to see much. Oh, I wonder how pops would feel if I told him that… never mind.  
Using my foot to open the door, I poked my head in and glanced around. I stepped in and shut the door shut with my back. No one was here. I whistled in accomplishment as I wandered in. “Sabo, come on out,” I said. Sabo grabbed the cloth and pulled it off his head.  
“D-did we get caught,” he asked before looking around. His eyes widened at the sight of the bath. “Does Prince bath here all the time? It looks like a hot spring… in the palace,” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I nodded before setting him down and taking off the cloth to set it aside. I then took off my clothes and threw it to the side. “Mn? Something wrong,” I questioned when I saw him staring and chewing on his lips.  
“Eh- oh, no… Prince is well built,” Sabo murmured. I watched him before chuckling. He was admiring my looks, was he? I leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek before picking him up and stepping into the hot water. It wasn’t too hot and was just perfect. Sabo seemed so amazed by this bath area. The one the guards and maids use, of course separate, are also like this, but bigger. This one is smaller, but it has decor and a place to just lounge. It isn’t that amazing… Even so, his eyes sparkled at the sight.  
“Is the water good? Let me help you clean before you go swim around,” I said to him. He nodded and just waited as I adjusted him over me. I stared up at him before my hands slipped behind him, Sabo jumped slightly at the feeling and leaned himself down. He held the stone flooring edge and panted softly.  
He was… sensitive. This is why I thought he had done it before, but I guess that wasn’t it. Maybe because it was me who was touching him? I felt myself smile a bit when I thought about it. Shaking my head, I pulled him closer and bit at his skin to make another mark. What if he wasn’t a virgin and other people had done this before… Other people saw those expressions that I saw… I let out a growl and went to bite another place as I pushed my finger deep inside of him.  
Sabo gasped and gripped at the stones, “P-Prince-- If you do that…”  
I blinked before looking up at him, “ah- sorry. Something got to my head… Are you getting turned on?” My eyes watched his blushing expression. I laughed softly at the silent answer. “Bear with this for a tad longer.”

Sabo swam around the bath and looked at everything. He then eventually settled down and enjoyed the warmth of the water. I watched him from the other side of the bath, thinking of a lot of things. A lot of things that were really all just about Sabo. I really didn’t know much about him, now that I think about it. Well… I only met him like, two days ago. On day two, I sent him to get punished, then I had sex with him. I screwed him hard, then found out that he was a virgin and that was his first time. After that, I talked to him… then did it with him again… then… just now… I almost…  
I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. Is that okay?! What am I doing?! Ahh-- I’m also supposed to marry a lady, but now I have this guy who confessed to me. I never replied, but I’m legit sure that I won’t be doing it with a lady until my next life! He felt so good? Why? Why did I go through with it anyways? Pops, I am greatly sorry! Oh--- What am I going to- “Prince? Are you okay? Your brows are so tense right now. Is something the matter,” I heard Sabo ask.  
I flinched and stared up at him, “oh- yeah… I was thinking of some stuff. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… you know… Prince things.” Yeah right, Ace. You were thinking all about him and how you totally took advantage of him and don’t know what the hell to do anymore. I leaned my head back and sighed, “ah… let’s go eat after this…”

Sabo was back to his emotionless self as he walked behind me. We made our way to the kitchen. “Hey… I’m alive. Feed me,” I mumbled as I opened walked in.  
“Oh? You’re finally awake? It’s already the afternoon! You missed breakfast,” someone replied. He got up from the dining table’s chair and laughed.  
“Shut up, Thatch… I was tired or something,” I replied with a huff. Thatch. Another prince. He was the fourth prince and also the head chef. Having a prince cook is a little weird, but he loves doing it so much, so Pops let him. He was amazing at it too. I would never be able to eat anything else and ever say it’s better than Thatch’s cooking.  
Thatch laughed before heading into the cooking area. “I’ll fix something up for you. Sabo, have you eaten? I didn’t see you this morning. Did you get lost,” he hummed as he got things ready.  
“Ah… I don’t need anything to eat,” Sabo replied.  
“You hadn’t had anything… Eat,” I huffed.  
“I… ate something already… some time,” he murmured.  
“No you didn’t! You were with me all night and morning! Just eat… It’s an order,” I argued back. Sabo seemed reluctant, but he eventually sat himself down. Thatch watched us quietly as he made food before snickering. “What are you laughing about,” I snapped angrily.  
“When are you ganna tell Pops,” Thatch asked.  
I stared for a long while and tried to think of what he was asking about before gasping, “w-what are you asking that for?!”  
“It’s obvious even if I didn’t come back late yesterday,” Thatch explained. “You totally just said he was with you all night and morning! You two smell of the bath area and not to mention… I don’t know. Well, I came back from the market and heard some things too”  
“... Don’t you dare tell anyone, Bastard,” I grumbled as I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. “Especially not Mar-”  
The door slid open and I swear I heard a crack. My head cranked over to the door. I smiled awkwardly, knowing who it was already. “Ace… Where were you… You missed your classes, Brat,” Marco hissed as he glared into the dining room at me.  
I opened my mouth to say some bad excuse, but Sabo stepped in front of Marco and quickly took a knee. “Prince Marco… I ask of you not to blame Prince Ace. I knew of his schedule and failed to wake him. Forgive him, your majesty. I will take any deserved punishment,” he said to him with his head lowered.  
My mouth gaped open as I watched. Marco stared down at him before sighing. His temper quickly calmed down surprisingly. “Raise your head and stand,” he ordered.  
“... Yes, your majesty,” Sabo replied before standing up in attention.  
Marco nodded before raising a hand. I quickly stood up, scared that Marco was going to hit him. With a huff, Marco set that hand on Sabo’s shoulder and pushed him aside gently before going after me. “Aah-- Marco! It hurts! Don’t- ouch,” I yelled out as he started jabbing my sides and punishing me instead. It wasn’t serious pain though.  
I could see Sabo panicking, but he just stood there since he couldn’t really do anything about Marco, another prince. He looked over to Thatch when he was called. Thatch probably told him that this was normal. He nodded, but still watched nervously. Good thing I hadn’t eaten yet. I may have puked or something.  
In the middle of our fight, I heard running footsteps. “Oh- Sabo. The prince is- ah, there he is,” someone said from the door. Marco finally stopped wrestling with me and we both looked over to them.  
Sabo was about to take a knee, but the one at the door shook his head, “stay standing. You will have to go somewhere soon anyways.”  
“I understand, Commander,” Sabo said with a nod before shutting his eyes and stepping aside for him. This commander walked in and took his knee.  
Marco dropped me to the floor and faced him, “stand. What news do you have for us?”  
“Sir,” the commander replied before rising to stand. “The emperor is ordering all your presences. ‘Call all the princes here,’ is the order,” he stated. He then looked at Sabo, “Sabo, you will come with me for some time before you head to the emperor as well.”  
Sabo seemed surprised that he was going to see Pops, but he managed to keep his emotionless face. He gave the commander a nod and waited. The commander gave us another bow before heading off. Sabo glanced at me for a second, then followed after and was soon gone.  
“Pops is calling all of us? Why,” I mumbled as I got up. Marco looked at Thatch for a bit like they were talking without words. Thatch then finished up what he was making real quick and handed it to me. I let out a huff before eating everything quickly. “Let’s go…”

Rarely does Pops call us all to come together. We always go see him constantly and would always end up all together, but… I stepped into the large room and found my seat. Marco and Thatch did the same. Some others were already there, like Vista, Josu, Fossa, and Namur. Soon, the others arrived and the 16 princes sat in a row facing the large man sitting on his throne.  
“My sons,” the emperor started before his unique laugh filled the room. “It’s nice to see you all together each time, but… You all probably know something is wrong if I call you all to see me,” he grumbled. “Ace,” he suddenly said.  
I tensed up and made sure I was sitting up, “y-yeah…”  
“You will go on a trip,” Pops told me.  
“Ah, okay… Eh-?! Why? Where,” I asked loudly. “I mean, my apologies, Pops- I mean-”  
Pops laughed at my reaction and told me that we didn’t have to act so formal. I could tell Marco was glaring at me for my lack of mannerisms. “The Hei Province… sent an invitation for you to visit them,” he continued after his laugh.  
“The Hei Province,” I mumbled in repeat.  
“That is surely a trap,” Haruta spoke out. “We can’t let Ace just go! What if they try to kill him?!”  
“Haruta,” Izo said coldly. “Don’t speak out like that… but, it is true. I am sure it is a trap. This is a high risk!”  
Haruta nodded in agreement. Pops sighed, “but what if it isn’t… Our relations with the Hei Province is not well. War may break out at any time. To refuse this invitation, it may start a war. If Ace goes and they attack him, a war will start. However…”  
“If it is not a trap, a war will be avoided,” Marco continued.  
Pops nodded before looking at me. “I don’t like it. You will be put in a very dangerous position Ace,” he said to me with eyes of concern. “Even so… this must be done. Sabo,” he called. I didn’t even know when Sabo came in. Sabo made his way in front of us and took his knee. “You will accompany Ace. You know what to do.”  
“I understand fully, your majesty!” Sabo then set one of his gloved hands onto his chest, over his heart. “I, Sabo, as the prince Portgas D. Ace’s personal guard… will risk my life to ensure he returns home safely!”  
Pops smiled and laughed again, “that’s it. I entrust you with my son’s life.”  
“If he is not to return, I will make sure to take my punishment of death,” Sabo mumbled softly enough that Pops probably did not hear. He then took a stand, “I request something however, you majesty…”  
Pops watched the blond quietly before asking, “what is it, Sabo…”  
Sabo looked up at him with eyes that were filled with clear seriousness. He was emotionless, but… he looked like he could kill anyone right now. I wasn’t right behind him, so I could see his face quite well. “Please grant me permission… to slaughter anyone if they are to hurt Prince Ace.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, i totally didn't forget about this account or anything...
> 
> ...  
> lul  
> btw i wrote this in 2017 mk...

“Hm? Did your outfit change? Ah, I mean… I guess changing is normal,” I said as I sat onto my horse. I looked down at Sabo who was securing the packs to the horse. He smiled up at me when I spoke to him before looking to some maids to get some other things.

“Ace. Be careful.” I heard someone say. I turned to see Marco and the others watching me. They all seemed worried. I am too, to be honest… I have to go into ‘enemy’ base and hope for the best. “If anything happens, just do whatever you can to get back home,” Marco told me. “A war will start anyways, so if you need to beat someone up to get back, do so.”

I chuckled and grinned, “yeah!” They were still very nervous despite my reply, but I was able to make them smile. I looked to my horse and patted her neck. On this trip, I have two I have to protect. I turned to watch Sabo and nodded to myself. “Are we about ready?”

“Yes, Prince,” Sabo replied as he latched the bags closed. He checked himself for things, then bowed greatly to the other princes as well as his fellow guards and maids. Some maids hurried up to him and pleaded for him to keep me safe. “I will risk my life for him… Do not worry,” he told them before stepping back and taking the reins of the horse to lead us out. I looked back at everyone, already getting a bit nervous. Somehow, I gave them a smile and waved at them.

 

We had traveled for some time now. I yawned before looking at Sabo, who was walking in front of the horse and I. “Hey, why didn’t you get a horse too,” I asked him. He had been walking for the whole time.

Sabo looked back at me for a moment. “I have to be ready to defend you,” he told me as he kept walking. I didn’t really understand his meaning. Getting off a horse maybe took more time? I sighed and shrugged. I leaned back on the horse and stared up at the tall trees. Hopefully, the Hei Province really aren’t doing this as a trap. I would hate to have that happen, then have a war start. It would danger, not only me, but the people of my province. Out of the sound of nature, I heard my stomach grumbling loudly. My face reddened when I heard it and the horse came to a stop. Sabo looked over to me, then to his surroundings. “Come, you must be hungry too,” he said to the horse.

He led the horse to a few rocks, then petted her snout. I sat up and slipped off of the horse. “Ah-- sitting for so long is a pain too,” I mumbled as I stretched out my arms and legs. I turned to Sabo. He was getting out some boxes and looked at me.

“Your meal, Prince,” Sabo said as he handed it to me. When I took it, he directed me to the rocks to sit. “They aren’t warm, but I hope they are good enough for you,” he told me softly.

I nodded and sat myself down. Opening the box, I smiled when I saw the steamed buns. “Wah~ Steam buns! These are always good,” I sang happily. I took one and quickly ate it. My stomach was feeling great already. “Sabo, you aren’t eating? It’s been long. You didn’t even eat breakfast…”

Sabo shook his head. “I was given some food before we left,” he said to me. I watched him for a bit, not believing his words.

“Well… When you get hungry, tell me. It’s an order,” I mumbled before continuing to eat. I left two steam buns in the box just for that reason. This seemed to bother Sabo a bit, bit that was his fault. I got up and handed the box to him. He didn’t say anything, probably knowing what I would say back to him. I looked around in the bags and found carrot. “Found some for you, girly~ Eat! Eat! You have been doing so well,” I said happily as I went to feed the horse. “Let’s rest here for a bit, Sabo. You go sit down.”

Sabo watched us quietly before going to put the food away. He gave me a nod, then went to sit himself down on one of the rocks. A sigh left his mouth and I could tell he was tired. He patted his thighs and started stretching himself. I watched him as I fed the horse. Was I seeing things, or were his thighs bigger than yesterday. I looked to the side with a deep frown. What was I saying? But then again…

I patted the horse’s neck when she finished and made my way over to Sabo. I had to find out somehow, right? Sabo stared at me when I crouched down in front of him. His round eyes watched me in confusion.  “Have your thighs… gotten bigger,” I asked.

Sabo jolted and his face flushed red. “Eh- What? Why do you ask that,” he panicked.

I let out a huff before setting my hands onto them and giving them a grope. Eh… Feeling them a bit more, I leaned my head to the side in greater confusion. Why were they hard? Not like, muscle hard, but… rock hard?! “What in the world… Did you do like… 5,000 squats in the time I did not see you.” I asked.

Sabo looked to the side and shook his head. He was reacting in the way I would expect when I caressed his thighs with my hands. “No… It’s nothing important,” he mumbled.

“I think it is… Where did your soft thighs go… Now they,” I murmured as I knocked on them. These definitely… “Why do they sound like metal too?! Sabo, what are these,” I asked loudly before tackling him over. There was only one way to find out the truth now. “Take em’ off! It bothers the prince!”

“No! Prince, please don’t! They’re hard to put on,” Sabo complained loudly as he flailed his legs around. “Ahh--- Prince, please-”

It was only for a moment, but I was soon facing away from him and holding my head. “Ouch- ouch... Never did I think you would hit me,” I groaned.

Sabo let out quick pants and watched me. “S-sorry… You told me… to not always listen to you though… I’m sorry,” he said to me.

I looked back at him before sighing. “Do you have something hidin’ in there or something? Yeah right… Whatever. Let’s get going,” I huffed. Sabo bit his lips together and kept himself from answering.I waited for him to get up and walk over before I spun myself around him and picked him up. “Up you go~”

“Eh- Prince?! Ah-- no! I have to walk,” Sabo complained.

I ignored him and lifted him onto the horse. He was so much more heavy than the last time I carried him… Once I set him on top, I got myself up as well and grabbed the reins. I hummed and kissed the back of his neck, “don’t disobey and keep me company up here, okay?” He seemed reluctant, but he did as he was told. I grinned before tugging the reins, “let’s go! Yah!” The horse neighed before starting off again. “Isn’t it more fun up here,” I asked Sabo as we went.

Sabo puffed up his cheeks in a pout. “Mn… It’s okay,” he mumbled quietly. I laughed at his reply before setting my head on his shoulder. “Prince, should be more careful… What if someone did come to… hurt you,” he asked me with a frown.

I looked at him and sighed. “I know how to defend myself and you are here as well too, right,” I told him and smiled. The answer didn’t satisfy Sabo by much, but I couldn’t saw much else. He was worried… All the others back at home must be as well… “I trust in you, so trust in me… All three of us have to return home,” I said quietly against the fabric of his clothes.

 

Even if someone didn’t know how to get to the Hei Province, once they saw the walls that towered over, they would know they were there. Our horse trotted to a stop and we both looked at the tall walls. Sabo chewed on his lips a bit before getting off. “Stay here, Prince,” he whispered before heading over to the guards. I watched him from the horse. This was where he originally was… I patted the horse’s neck and mumbled thanks to her. The walls of this place were no joke… No person would be able to escape by climbing. The gates weren’t even bars, but heavy wood. No one inside could see the outside world…

The guards that stood outside didn’t seem like they had a soul either. They just opened the gate and stood aside. Were they not going to lead us to the palace? Sabo came back and took the reins. He glanced up at me for a second, then led us passed the gate. There were two gates in a row. Once the first one was almost closed, the next would open. Then, we could see the inside. Sabo stared blankly at the sight and just walked forward. There were horribly made houses and people who were obviously not in the best health would be laying around. When they saw us, they just stared. I heard murmurs that were definitely about us.

We walked for some time, until we heard someone. “Is that you- Sabo,” one called. Sabo jolted and quickly stood in front of me defensively. There was a girl that ran over with a limp, then a boy. Some others started looking towards us and inching over. “OH- it is you! Sabo, how have you been? You look well- I thought you died in the training,” she said breathlessly. “Oh, it’s good to see you well…”

I thought it was nice to see Sabo seeing those he knew, but Sabo thought differently. Sabo was extremely tense and kept backing as they got near. To be honest… when I looked at them, then Sabo, it looked like the lot were zombies. These poor people have suffered for so long… I frowned and shut my eyes. This province is the definition of hell…

“Oh, Sabo. Sabo,” they started saying. Their tone quickly turned violent, however. “WHY- do you leave us! Why are YOU living well?! YOU LEFT US! How could you, SABO,” they started yelling and stepping forward at a faster pace.

“Yah-!” The horse quickly started running when she heard Sabo’s command. I panicked and held on. I tried to grab the reins to stop the horse, but she didn’t listen to me.

“SABO! Come here,” I yelled loudly back at him.

Sabo glanced at me before dodging the lunging people and running after us. The lot stumbled after him. They were furious… I grabbed the reins and tugged as hard as I could, stopping the horse so Sabo could jump up. He soon caught up and got behind me. “Pardon me,” he said before taking the reins from me. “Yah! We’re going to the palace now, Prince… Do not think of those people…”

I looked back at him and my eyes widened at his cold expression. Did he not feel pity for them? His eyes looked more annoyed than anything. “Sabo- why,” I started.

“Those people are weak… Prince, what is needed to do something big? What is needed to achieve something big? They do not understand! What did I have to go through to gain this freedom? I suffered and suffered. I took beatings and whippings. To gain this freedom, I lost an eye. To gain this freedom, I shed tears. To gain freedom, what do they do? To gain freedom, they only weep from doing nothing. They can’t do anything? Nonsense… They all could have gotten together to take down that thing that sits on the throne! Prince, we were not always this weak and beaten, but they let themselves get beaten to this point where nothing can now be done… Prince, I do not pity them. I do not pity even those who I lived with… Those who did not want to come with me because they are afraid. What fear can be conquered if you do not try to overcome it? Will you progress,” he told me with a clear voice. He looked at me for a bit before focusing on the road again.

I went silent and just waited. “Did you at least want to help them,” I murmured softly.

“Now or then, I could not do much besides tell them to try to gain their freedom, but they refused. ‘I don’t want to get beat. I don’t want to get whipped. What if I mess up and get killed.’ To me… living there was worst than death, but alas, it was their decisions.” Sabo replied. If I was in this place, maybe I would think the same. Being raised in a place that teaches of kindness may be why I want to help those people. Sabo… He had seen things I never thought I would see. I didn’t reply to him and only shut my eyes, not wanting to see my surroundings. These people, I still wanted to save and help, but right now, I knew I could not do anything.

 

There was a prince standing right at the entrance when he arrived. He smiled at us, then turned to walk more inside. Sabo got off and tied the reins to a place where other horses were. I got off, then we both made our way inside. There were a lot of maids, who bowed to the ground for me. The palace was definitely the cleanest place in this whole province. Jade decorated almost everything.

“Welcome, Bai Province’s prince, Ace,” the other prince said. “My name is Hei Heng,” he introduced, constantly moving in wavy movements. He acted like he was drunk, but I doubted that was the case. “I will show you to your room! It is late, so you can rest. Rest,” he mused.

I nodded, then glanced at Sabo. “Come on.” I told him and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go sleep,” I added. We could talk then about some things, relax, and try to rest. I knew that this province was very not liking their servants doing much at all with them, but... 

“H-he’s touching the prince! Punish him! How dare he,” Heng screeched as he covered his mouth with a fan.

I jolted at the yelling and panicked in great confusion. “Eh- Sabo! What are you doing,” I shouted before I was pulled away from Sabo. There were suddenly guards running at Sabo and strangling him to the ground. “What- Don’t do that! What did he do?! Don’t touch him!”

Sabo gaged and gripped the guards’ arms, trying to free himself. His arms and legs were slammed down onto the ground, not minding if they were in a position that would be painful. I could hear him trying to breath for air desperately. Only when Sabo was just about to pass out, was he let go and left to cough on the ground. He hacking coughed as he struggled to push himself up. The room was filled with his gasps, gagging, and coughs. He could barely even push himself up at all and ended up just laying there, trying to regulate his breathing again.

“Sabo- Sabo! Are you okay?! Sabo,” I shouted out to him as I kept trying to pull away from the guards that held me back. “The fuck are you doing to him?! What the hell did he do,” I asked angrily.

Heng fanned himself gently before sighing, “he touched you. Servants… Those things shouldn’t touch a prince. He received punishment.”

I was about to snap back at him, but I heard Sabo trying to tell me something. “Pr- ince… don’t-”

Why did he tell me that?! Even though he was hurt for no reason at all… I gritted my teeth and lowered my head. “Where is he going to sleep then,” I mumbled instead.

Heng smiled at me and told the guards to let go of me. When they did, I did not go to Sabo like how I so badly wanted to. “He will be given another room, do not worry. Because he is the visitor’s servant, he has more special privilege,” he said happily. “Now. Now, let me take you to your room.”

I stayed silent and glanced back to Sabo. He was being picked up by the guards and his body was pretty much limp. After letting out a cough, he looked up at me quietly as I walked farther away with the other prince and he was being dragged off. He let out quick breaths before giving his best smile, trying to tell me that he was okay. I felt like I had failed already. Because I took his hand, he was beat and strangled. I wanted to protect, yet this happened?! I gripped my fist tightly. No… I wasn’t at fault… This fucked up province was what… A week here only… Once that week is over, I will go home with Sabo… I will take him home, then we can live in that peaceful province of ours again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the thigh part....... it's um... dw it plays a role, I swear


End file.
